


Euphoria

by blackpinkaus



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Chaelisa - Freeform, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpinkaus/pseuds/blackpinkaus
Summary: Chaeyoung and Lisa get high together, basically.
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> TW: drugs, obviously (nothing that serious, but,)

It was a stupid idea.

Really, _really_ stupid idea, actually. Oh, how Jennie and Jisoo would've killed them for that.

Yet in that moment... neither Chaeyoung or Lisa cared much about it, nor about how terrible the consequences for such a dumb mistake could be.

They just felt good, in a weird, _weird_ , and so funny way. Well... Hilarious, even, judging on how hard they were laughing.  
  


Now... how did they arrive there, and what happened, you may ask.

Well...  
  
  


"Rosiiiiie I'm so boreeed" Lisa cried out, purposely overacting to get a reaction from the older, who just rolled her eyes for the hundredth time.

"I know, Lis, you've been repeating that for like an hour,"

Lisa gave her an innocent pout, shaking her head. "But I'm still bored..." She complained as she went to sit on the bed next to her friend, slumping down on her belly. Chaeyoung just laughed at her, settling next to her to play with her hair.

The two youngest had been stuck in their hotel room for a few hours now, as their band-mates left for the night to go to a restaurant together, and whatever else they had planned. The four girls just completed their LA concert and had a few free days before having to go back to Coachella to perform. It was almost nine in the evening then, and none of them knew what to do, both too lazy to go out but not tired enough to sleep yet.

"Wanna order some food?" The blonde girl offered, and Lisa chuckled at that.

"Was waiting for you to ask that," She answered with a grin and Chaeyoung shook her head, not fighting her own smile either, before reaching for the hotel's phone on her bedside table. Lisa sat up too, back-hugging her.

Lisa really loved hugging Chaeyoung.

...And maybe she loved how she smelled too, as embarrassing as it was to admit. But the older smelled just like flowers, ironically, and it was _really_ addictive. Not Lisa's fault.

"-Oh and we'll have some french fries too please!" Lisa heard her friend say, bringing her out of her daze, and a sly smile made its way to her lips as an idea popped in her head.

"Order some wine too," She whispered against the back of Chaeyoung's neck, and the latter slightly shivered at that.

"What?" She whispered back, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Come on rosiie, pleaaase,"

Chaeyoung huffed but didn't argue back, before bringing the phone back to her ear. "We'll have a bottle of wine too, please- oh, uh, which one do you recommend..?" Lisa laughed silently. Finally, they were on for a fun night.

"Perfect, thank you!" Rosie said to the phone before hanging up and hugging back Lisa, her cheeks a fade pink.

"We'll get killed if our manager learns about that," She stated, laughing lightly.

"They gotta stop treating us like children, if we want to get drunk for no reason at all it's our problem," Lisa said, stroking Chaeyoung's arm, feeling goosebumps erupt on the latter's skin.

"We're _not_ getting drunk lis, just having a drink."

"Sure," She chuckled, completely ignoring how serious her friend was being.

They both knew they were getting drunk, a whole bottle was definitely enough for them to feel the euphoria.  
  


Barely a few minutes later, they heard a knock at their door, signaling that their food and drinks were there.

_Finally_ , Lisa thought. She was really hungry too, despite everything.

She got up first to go grab it and came back with a wide smile and the food in her hands. Chaeyoung's eyes were almost sparkling, and Lisa thought it was the cutest thing in the world. Her reaction to seeing or eating food was always priceless.

Lisa made her way to sit on the bed, and the oldest gave her a weird look, "are we eating on the bed?"

"No one is here to stop us," Lisa laughed, getting everything ready.

"Oh god..." Chaeyoung shook her head, "Okay but be careful not to make a mess!"

Lisa acted shocked at her statement, dramatically gasping, " _What?_ What exactly are you implying Miss Park?"

"Nothing," Chaeyoung laughed, Lisa quickly following "Now let's eat" She smiled widely, not waiting a second more to start devouring the fries and take a slice of pizza.

Lisa decided not to rush, unlike her friend, and discreetly took out her camera to capture the moment. Her whole gallery was basically just Rosie. Whether it was her eating or dancing or playing the guitar or doing absolutely nothing. The youngest just loved taking photos of her, she was too beautiful not to.

When she noticed her, though, Chaeyoung instantly hid her face, like she always did, and Lisa didn't argue back. She already had taken a few good shots anyway. "You're pretty," She stated, and the latter shook her head, laughing.

"I literally have cheese on my chin right now, Lisa."

"Still pretty," Her smile became wider, "Let me help you with that tho," She said before reaching out to wipe out the cheese on her face, but Chaeyoung slapped her arm before she could do anything.

"Don't," She just said, still smiling, before taking a napkin to clean her face up, and Lisa giggled at that. She was too cute for this world.

They both continued eating, occasionally laughing at each other's faces, or just talking about random subjects, most of them revolving around Coachella and their upcoming performances, though. At some point, Lisa poured two glasses of wine for them, which quickly led to two others, then on and on again until the bottle was empty and they were giggling at the stupidest things.

They had finished their food as well, everything was discarded on the floor while they were just laying on their shared bed, cuddling close to each other and listening to music.

Lisa would give her soul if it meant she could spend all of her life like this with Chaeyoung. When everything was crazy, her friend always had the power to soothe her, bring her back to earth.

However, their conversations quickly died down. It was past midnight then, and they got back to silently listening to some songs, which quite annoyed Lisa. She had too much energy left in her to sleep yet.

"...I'm bored," Lisa said, and Chaeyoung laughed loudly at that.

"Again?!"

"Whaaaat, don't judge me, I'm too energetic still," She argued and Chaeyoung sat up,

"Well... wanna watch a movie?" She suggested, but Lisa shook her head.

"No that's boring,"

"What do you wanna do then?" Chaeyoung asked with a small smile, looking down at the youngest who was still laying down on her back.

"Well... I have a bad Idea." She said, a malicious smirk on her lips.

"Shoot, I'm too drunk to stop you, I think," The blonde laughed, "And I'm bored too anyway..."

Lisa's smile got wider, and she instantly got up to go grab a small bag hidden in her suitcase.

It wasn't that big of a deal anyway... right?

"Lis, what are you doing?" Chaeyoung asked, the concern clear in her voice, betraying the fact that she actually knew what the youngest was doing.

"Looking for our gift," She answered, the smirk never leaving her face.

"Lisa, no." Her voice was firm, stern even. But Lisa paid no mind to it, and took the bag in her hands with a wide grin on her face.

It wasn't much, really. Just a bit of weed that their newfound friends had given them after Coachella. It was perfectly legal where they currently were anyway, and many people did this. It's not like they were about to commit a crime.

"Lisa, yes." She answered cockily and Chaeyoung shook her head.

"You know that we're dead if people find out about that, right?"

"So let's keep it a secret. _Our_ secret," She insisted. She knew Chaeyoung was up for it too, only scared, and Lisa was definitely willing to reassure her.

The blonde girl was visibly struggling, playing with her fingers and avoiding Lisa's gaze as if it could kill her. The consequences for such an innocent act could be so terrible, but...

"Okay, but not much and- we keep it our secret," She finally agreed and Lisa clapped her hands happily, jumping onto the bed next to Chaeyoung.

"What changed your mind?"

"Need to relax," The older sighed, leaning her head on her friend's shoulder. "And I trust you,"

Lisa's smile got even wider, the feeling of the alcohol left in her nothing compared to the euphoria those words procured her. She didn't answer though, and instead just hesitantly tried to roll a joint, trying to remember how the people she saw did it. It shouldn't be so hard... right?

After two long minute of struggles, and of Rosie laughing at how clumsy Lisa was being, she managed to come up with something decent, and smiled proudly at it, Chaeyoung chuckling beside her.

"Not bad for a first right?"

"Well..." The older shook her head, fighting a smile seeing Lisa's pout. "You're lucky I love you," She said, taking it out her friend's hand and placing it between her lips.

A shiver ran up Lisa's spine. Wasn't Chaeyoung so shy about it just a minute ago?

And why was it so hot in the room suddenly?

"Light it up for me?" Chaeyoung asked, the joint now between her middle and ring fingers, before she put it back where it first was, Lisa's eyes following every move.

Everything felt tense suddenly, and she hoped it would help her relax, make her heartbeat slow down, or she worried her heart would burst out of her chest.

"Okay..." Her voice came out barely above a whisper, and with her fingers shaking, she brought the lighter up to the tip of the joint.

Chaeyoung kept on staring at her, studying every little details on her face, until the small flame brought her out of her daze, and she instinctively inhaled the smoke.

She had already smoked cigarettes, she remembered her first time being awful, so she was expecting for it to be the same...

It was way worse, though.

As soon as she inhaled it, she started coughing loudly, taking the joint out of her mouth to focus on trying not to _die_ right there. Lisa was laughing. Way too hard for Chaeyoung's liking.

To be fair, the scene was hilarious.

It took a few seconds for Chaeyoung to come back to normal, tears on her cheeks, and she just glared at Lisa as if she was deciding which way to kill her.

"You good babe?" Lisa asked, still laughing, and Chaeyoung pouted.

"wasn't expecting it to be so.... ugh," her voice was a little hoarse now, though still with the soft undertone that was always in Chaeyoung's voice, and Lisa found the combination incredibly addicting, quite hot even, if she was being completely honest. "Wanna try?" She asked, looking at Lisa with her eyebrows raised, and the latter nodded with a smile.

She thought that her friend would just give her the joint, instead though, Chaeyoung directly brought it to Lisa's lips, her fingers still holding it securely so it wouldn't fall off. It took a few seconds for the younger to get herself together, the tension between them was getting suffocating. Yet... she loved it.

She looked into her friend's eyes as she started inhaling the smoke, careful not to take in too much at first.

"So?" Chaeyoung asked, and Lisa coughed a little before answering,

"Feels good,"

Her voice was low, and if she was being completely honest it didn't taste as good as she expected it to, but she was still a little dizzy because of the wine and because of Chaeyoung, and the drug somehow made everything soothe down a little.

It was weird, but not so bad.

But she at least had to make Chaeyoung believe that she didn't mind the initial discomfort at all, just to prove her that she was cooler.

Lisa loved her, but she also loved making fun of her.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes as soon she noticed that Lisa was trying to play cool, and softly hit her on the shoulder, "liar,"

Lisa smiled at her before taking some again, letting herself fall down on her pillow before giving the joint to Chaeyoung. "It does feel good," She said after a few seconds, "it gets better really, try again,"

Chaeyoung only shrugged, getting comfortable next to Lisa, her head resting on her friend's shoulder, "okay," she answered, her voice barely above a whisper.

And it did get better.

After a few minutes, both of the girls started to really feel the effect of the drug, and the wine they had drank earlier made their whole body buzz. Lisa felt amazing, really, for once her head wasn't full of dark thoughts or worry, instead, it was just... calm, really calm, and.... No. Actually... her head was just full of Chaeyoung, if she did think about it. That fact made her chuckle quietly, even in her current state she couldn't stop thinking about Chaeyoung, and how cute her nose was, and how she really wanted to kiss her on the cheek just so she could see her blush after, and how she had never noticed the little mole on her arm and it somehow made her even more beautiful. In fact, she was the most beautiful girl Lisa had ever laid her eyes on, and she always knew that but... it seemed to actually hit her that evening only.

"Stop staring at me like that," Rosie laughed, bringing Lisa out of her daze,

"Like what?" She asked, genuinely curious, now looking at anything but her friend who had just shifted closer to her, hugging her arm tightly,

"Like that," She only answered with a giggle before sitting up.

Lisa tilted her head to the side, confused at Chaeyoung's actions, before the latter started leaning closer and stared insistently in her eyes, as if she was trying to penetrate her soul.

...What if it was working and Chaeyoung could actually see what Lisa was just thinking? Oh, god-

The idea made Lisa laugh.

Loud, and hard, and it startled Chaeyoung but she just couldn't stop because of how silly it all seemed and soon enough her friend joined her in her frenzy. Maybe if Jennie and Jisoo saw them in that state they would forever make fun of them, or maybe get really mad-

But none of them cared, it was like they weren't in the real world anymore, and nothing anymore seemed to exist beside them both. Not even the bed they were on, and Lisa felt as if they were floating in the air. And again, even in that alternate reality were everything was silly and light, her head was all Chaeyoung.

Their laughter started to die down, and as they were calming down, the blonde girl laid her eyes on Lisa's lips a second too long, making all remaining aspects of the latter's sanity go away.

Her hand now on Rosie's cheek, Lisa couldn't help it anymore. She took a deep breath, and closed the little gap between their faces to kiss her briefly, lightly, as if she was scared to break her. Yet that little gesture seemed to light up a fire within them both, and before they could even think about what they were doing they kissed again, Chaeyoung now on top of Lisa as she was slowly making her way to what felt like heaven.

It finished before it even got the chance to really start, though, and Lisa stared at the older girl on top of her in awe.

Did they just...?

Chaeyoung was looking at her, as if she was studying every little details on Lisa's face, slightly panting. Lisa was obsessed with that view.

"I..." The younger started, almost whispering.

" _Wow_ ," Chaeyoung breathed out with a small chuckle, finally looking up into her eyes again.

_Yeah, wow indeed._

Lisa had no idea if it was because of the drug or something else, but she wanted to kiss Chaeyoung again. And again. And never stop, except maybe to breathe. Though she didn't really mind dying with her last memory being Rosie's lips on hers.

Chaeyoung didn't really seem bothered by their proximity either anyway, and so with a sudden burst of confidence, Lisa switched their positions, laying rosie down and going on top of her to be able to kiss her better, deeper, have her closer to her than they'd ever been before then.

Her friend's eyes were dark, and Lisa was sure that it wasn't the drug or the alcohol that made her feel dizzy, it was all Chaeyoung, and with that last thought in head she kissed her again.

She didn't know how long it lasted, Chaeyoung was an amazing kisser and Lisa felt like she was getting lost in it. She felt light, like they were flying, going higher and higher until the need to breathe broke them apart again. They were laughing again, as if they had just the done the most stupid thing ever, yet it felt so good.

Lisa kissed Chaeyoung, hell- it didn't feel real at all.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" She asked, and Chaeyoung laughed harder.

"Don't think so..." She shook her head, her nose brushing against Lisa's, making her chuckle again. "Oh god my head feels... weird..."

Lisa smiled at her, letting her body fall down next to Chaeyoung's. "Same"

"Maybe... wasn't a bad idea," She said after a while, playing with her hands in the air. "Get high I mean.... it's fun" She giggled,

"I alwayyys have good ideas rosie" Lisa answered her with a grin

"Pf, so not true" Chaeyoung huffed, and the younger decided not to argue with her, not having the energy anymore. She knew she'd let her win that argument anyway.

They stayed silent for a few minutes after that, Lisa's lips were still tingling.

"Lisa?"

"Mh?" The latter turned her head towards Chaeyoung, their faces merely a few inches apart once more.

"Did you mean it?"

Her eyebrows were scrunched down, the worry clear in her eyes, and Lisa felt her heart melt at the sight.

"What do you mean?"

"why... uh, did you kiss me...?"

"Because" Lisa trailed, feeling tiredness taking over her body, not really realizing what was happening anymore. "You're pretty, and.."

"And..?"

"I really wanted to do that," She admitted, her voice low, "Have been for a while,"

" _Oh_ " Was all Chaeyoung answered, and for a second worry took over Lisa as she wondered whether she regretted it or not.

"I'm glad you did," The blonde continued, a wide smile on her face, staring at the ceiling.

_Oh_.

Lisa released a small laugh before snuggling close to Chaeyoung, not wanting her to go away. Despite her current state, she was well aware that they would need to talk about it the next day. But not right now, right now she just wanted to make the most of this moment.

She was next to her friend, the woman she was in love with despite being too scared to admit it for years, she could still feel her lips on hers, and she could've sworn she still felt the butterflies just by looking at Chaeyoung.

Lisa felt herself slowly falling asleep, all the energy she previously had now completely gone. She listened to Chaeyoung's breathing as if it was a slow ballad, helping her calm down until she was almost completely gone.

"Rosie..." She whispered against her neck, her head comfortable there,

"Yeah?"

"I love you," She breathed out, smiling.

They had told each other that a thousand times, but it had a whole new meaning now, and the older was perfectly aware of it.

"I love you too" She answered softly, and that was the only thing Lisa heard before falling asleep.

She knew she'd dream of the blonde haired girl again that night.


End file.
